Rwby's Christmas Count Down
by RyuuFuyuScarlet
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner for team RWBY, with classes finaly finished they quickly got their room decorated ready for Christmas. Can the team keep its hyper active leader busy enough untill Christmas day? Will they Protect Ruby's child like innorcent of Christmas? and will Ruby ever catch Santa who knows. Let the count down begin. FeunesRuby
1. Santa

Chapter One

Santa

21st

Ruby sat in front of an overly large Christmas tree which was standing in the middle of their dorm room undecorated her tail lazily swaying as she stared at the tree, They would of got all the decorating done at the start of December ready for Christmas but they were simply too busy to get anything done but with classes finished until next year Ruby and Yang decided to give them self the task of getting their room ready for christmas. Ruby's wolf ears twitched as she heard Yang beginning to lose her cool as she tried to untangled a giant ball of Christmas tree lights she had been at it for nearly an hour which was a great improvement from last year.

"WHY WONT YOU UNTANGLE!" Yang screamed as she lost her cool and began to simple try and pull them apart.

"I'm sure that's only making it worse" Blake commented from her bed as she turned a page in her book.

Yang placed the ball of lights down and took a deep breath to calm herself before she starts breaking things. "Looks like the lights are a no go we just have to buy a new set this year Ruby write it down" She explained to her sister who nodded and began to write down in a notepad.

Blake rolled her eyes before standing up from her bed and made her way to Yang. "let's take a look at them I'm sure that these can be untangled" Blake said.

Yang shrugged before handing the ball of lights to Blake "Knock yourself out, kitty cat."

Blake rotated the ball of lights before pulling a single wire which coursed the ball to completely untangle itself.

Yang stood dumbfounded as Blake smirked and went back to her bed to continue reading. Yang quickly snapped out of it before turning to Ruby "Scratch that, we got lights and thank you Blake."

"Now Ruby this year I would like to see a good mix of colour not just Red like last year understand?" Yang asked while grinning at her sister.

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted "Not my fault red is the best colour."

Yang laughed as she ruffled Ruby's hair "Your just far too cute when you pout like that sis."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Yang before slapping Yang's hands away "OK, OK I get it" Ruby went to her bed dragging a box full of Christmas decorations from under it and left it next to the tree.

The Christmas tree was suddenly enveloped in a tornado of red rose petals as Ruby activated her Semblance spinning around the Christmas, when it died down the Christmas tree was fully decorated...in red.

"Ruby..."

"Yea?"

"I thought I told you not to only use red decoration."

"Oh but I haven't look see silver and gold."

"Ruby...a single gold ornament and a silver one is not enough."

"Oh, maybe two then?"

"No Ruby same amount as the red."

"Oh... OK."

It only took Ruby five attempts to get the tree right, the tree was beautifully decorated with a great mix of gold, silver, red and even black all what was missing was the star or angle to go on top.

"Ruby if you don't mind me asking but why did you put black decorating on the tree it's not really a part of the Christmas colour theme" Blake asked.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement "While you are right bout black not really being used. You see I just couldn't bring myself to decorate the tree with its normal Christmas theme using silver and gold I personally like to decorated it all in red" Ruby smile while she sat on Blake's bed staring at the tree "Since I couldn't bring myself to decorated the traditional way I decided to Decorate it with the team in mind so you could call itour team theme tree."Ruby gave a large smile as her tail began to wag faster "Gold for Yang, Silver for Weiss, Red for me and black for you."

Blake smiled to that as she scratched Ruby's wolf ears. "Only you Ruby, only you could come up with somthing like that. Dont ever change ok."

Ruby could not answer as she was lost in the wonderful feeling of having her ears scratched she learned in closer to Blake's touch who responded with rubbing both her ears. Yang sat down next to her and joined in.

"Man Rube's you sure love getting your ears rubbed" Yang laughed as she scratched Ruby's head coursing the Wolf girl to fall into a deep sleep.

"Wow, She is completely asleep" Blake said to Yang who had gone to fetch a blanket to cover Ruby with.

"Completely useful to get her to calm down and to put her to sleep, kitty cat" Yang snickered.

Blake hummed as she continue to read her book and stroke Ruby's head. "I Take it that this was from past experience" Blake asked.

"Yep" Yang answered "You dont mind looking after Ruby by yourself right, I need to pick up some gifts" Yang asked.

Blake looked down at Ruby watching the smaller girl Smile in her sleep "Yea I'll be OK for a while Plus Weiss should be back soon anyway" Blake said as she went back to her book.

"OK I shouldn't be long anyway; don't do anything I wouldn't do" Yang cheekily said as she went out of our room but not before sticking her head back no "No seriously if you do anything to my baby sister" She left the threat hanging as she left.

Blake rolled her eyes and continued to read her book but Yang's words still ran through her head. "As if I would I ever do anything to Ruby" Blake muttered while checking Ruby's sleeping face her eyes were drawn to ruby's soft lips and Blake found herself wondering how soft Ruby's lips are and what her lips will taste like.

"I could go and check Ruby won't mind will she" Blake whispered to herself as she leaned in close to Ruby's lips, Blake quickly pulled back "Ugh what on earth I'm I thinking" Blake muttered to herself while shaking her head to clear herself of thoughts of passion and re-enacting a scene from her books. She glared at the book in her hand before letting out a sigh and placing the book down. "That's enough romance novels for one night" Blake decided to simply enjoy Ruby's soft snores as she combed Ruby's hair through her fingers.

Weiss was not having the best of nights, first she head to head out for a video call with her father asking if she will be returning home for Christmas to which she replied no, she then had to explain to him why she wouldn't be returning home and even after that he decided to start his Believes on why she was not made leader then started complaining why they let a Faunus to become leader of their team all in all the only thing Weiss would like to do was to return to her dorm and relax.

Making it to her dorm she unlocked the door and entered only to find a massive decorated tree talking up most of the space in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is going on here" Weiss shouted Coursing Ruby to wake up with a jump and Blake to let out long sigh from losing her alone time with Ruby.

"Weiss welcome back!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby why is there a tree in the middle of the room" Weiss asked while tapping her feet impatiently.

"It's a Christmas tree" Ruby chirped her tail wagging faster.

"Were did you even get it?" Weiss shouted.

"Well Since we were far too busy most of the year we never had time to get ready for Christmas so Yang told me to go out and find the biggest Christmas tree I could find and bring it back" Ruby Explained. "Had to cut it down a bit to fit though."

Weiss pinched the top of her noise trying to calm herself "Ok then Ruby, why is the Christmas tree in our room."

"It's in our room so Santa does not mix up everyone's presents" Ruby Chirped as she began to bounce on the stop coursing Weiss to place her hand on Ruby's head to keep her still.

"Ruby you do know that Santa does not even e-" Weiss started but suddenly felt extreme heat from behind her and something with a large killing intent.

"Finish that sentence I dare you" yang growled out with red eyes. Staring down on Weiss.

"Santa does not..." Weiss tried again but was locked onto Ruby's huge innocent child like eyes.

"Does not what Weiss" Ruby asked as her ears began to drop.

Weiss started to sweat as she couldn't bring herself to ruin Ruby's Christmas innocent so Weiss decided to shift that responsibility to someone else, the headmaster. "Ruby you do you Santa does not even know the whereabouts of your room you dolt."

Ruby looked shocked as that fact just dawned on her "Oh no! Yang what should we do?" Ruby turned to her sister.

"Hmm well I don't know sis we could leave a map somewhere or something" Yang offered.

Weiss had an idea "Oh I know why don't we just ask Ozpin I'm sure he could come up with a solution." Weiss suggested.

"Yea let's go!" Ruby cheered as she zoomed towards Ozpin's office followed by Yang.

Weiss let out a long sigh as she took a long look at the Christmas tree before noticed that Blake was still here.

"What would you have done?" Weiss asked Blake "would you of told her the truth?"

"Why do you think I was being quite" Blake answered before leaving to follow Ruby with Weiss.

-Breaker, Breaker-

+

"OZPIN!" Ruby cried out as she barged into his office followed by Yang.

"Miss Rose what is so important that you decided to smash through the elevator door" Glynda Said losing her patients.

"Ozpin! Glynda its terrible and dire I don't know what to do" Ruby spoke quickly while dashing from place to place trying to calm herself.

"Miss Ro- Ruby! Calm down!" Glynda shouted coursing Ruby to stop rushing around "Now tell me what is so important, that you found the need to break through the elevator doors." She asked.

By this time Weiss and Blake made it to Ozpin's office "Well me and my sister Yang had finished decorating ready for Christmas and Weiss pointed out something very important and that was how would Santa even know where to go to deliver his presents when he arrives here" Ruby explained.

Glynda Started to get really angry with that question "Ruby I can't believe you wasted our time with this, you do know that Santa doesn't even..." Glynda started but stopped when her eyes locked onto Ruby's huge innocent child like eyes "Even..." Ruby's ears slowly fell down and small tears to fill in the corner of her eyes, there was a hint of fear in Ruby's eyes now probably from noticing just now how angry Glynda looked "Well what I mean to say is that he doesn't even...even..." Glynda was at a loss she had no idea how to tell Ruby the cold truth, she knew it will probably hurt her.

"He doesn't even?" Ruby pressed sounding insecure.

"I Think what Miss Goodwitch is trying to say that Santa does not even need to know" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"He doesn't need to know?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"That's right, I already sent him his own Pad for the whole school" Ozpin explained.

"Wow how did you do that! I keep trying to stay awake to meet him but I always fall asleep" Ruby laughed out while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh don't you know He won't come to anyone who is still awake" Ozpin chuckled as he drank some more from his mug. "And to answer your question I met him and gave him one."

"Wow" Ruby gasped out with stars in her eyes "how did you meet him"

"It was a meeting; every boarding schools head masters needs to meet him in order to tell him who's in which rooms."

"I see that makes sense" Ruby nodded to herself.

"Is there anything else you needed?" Ozpin asked taking a sip from his mug.

"No sir, thank you!" Ruby cheered as she and the rest of team RWBY turned around to leave "Oh!" Ruby stopped suddenly remembering something "Professor?"

"Yes ruby" Ozpin answered.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm I am afraid I don't really know, far too many Christmases come and go and I only really get books so I don't really know." Ozpin's eyes flashed to his mug before going back to Ruby "Well I guess I'll just have to wait to see what Santa will bring me."

Ruby's left ear twitched as she looked at Ozpin in confusion then decided to drop it ÖK, have a merry Christmas" Ruby cheered as she left with her team.

Glynda let out a long sigh "she can't stay like that for ever, one day someone is going to tell her" Glynda made her way to the elevator and fixed the door. "I guess thanks for covering for me and telling that lie, let's just hope she never tries to become head master just to see Santa." Glynda said as she left Ozpin alone.

Ozpin turned around to look outside before drinking more coffee. Before letting out a soft chuckle

"Who said I was lying"


	2. Mistletoe

Chapter Two

Mistletoe

22st

Yang snickered to herself as she planted mistletoe on the ceiling. "This is perfect" She laughed to herself as she made some last minute changes. "Operation sisterly affection is a go!" Yang cheered to herself.

"What are you doing" Blake asked turning a page in her book.

"I'm putting operation Sisterly affection into play" Yang answered while standing under the mistletoe.

Blake closed her book and stared at Yang "You do know that we can smell that mistletoe so I doubt it that Ruby will fall for a trick like that and shouldn't you put the mistletoe in front of the door for when they come in?" Blake questioned

"You just upset that I'll be getting Ruby's affections" Yang sang "Ah this idea is just so Perfect"

Blake rolled her eyes and continued to read were she left off she was sure that Ruby will not let herself fall for such a trap and at the same time she was annoyed that she never thought of it. Blake ears twitched as she heard Ruby running towards their room.

Ruby Slammed opened the door and ran inside she was still covered in snow and was wet but had a massive grin on her face as she stood by the door catching her breath. "Yang its done" Ruby chirped.

"Good job Rube's" Yang Cheered "Have a cookie" Yang chucked a cookie up in the air which was caught mid-flight by Ruby.

"What did you ask her" Blake asked with a raised brow

"Oh only to build a snow Zwei" Yang answered with a wave of her hand.

"Yea its outside the window if you want to see it" Ruby said

' **How bad can it be** ' Blake thought to herself as she got up and made her way to the window and opened the curtains and let out a yelp, in front of the Window was a giant snow Zwei with its head close to the window complete with tongue staring inside the room. "What the hell!" Blake cried out losing her cool coursing Yang to laughed at Blake's reaction.

Blake Shut the curtains and backed away towards her bed before turning around to face Ruby. "Ruby we are Five stories high, how did you even, you know what don't bother you always seem to find a way."

Ruby's ears perked up as she sped towards Blake "Do you like it?" Ruby asked as her tail started to wag faster.

Blake made the mistake of looking into Ruby's which were filled with so much happiness which instantly melted her heart "No ruby, I love it" Blake answered while rubbing the shorter girls head affectionately Coursing Ruby to giggle. "But don't you think it is too close to the window?" Blake asked.

Ruby stopped giggling and tilted her head to the side "What do you mean Blake?" She asked.

"What she means baby sis, is that your snow Zwei is kind of blocking the sunlight and the view for some of the other teams" Yang answered.

Ruby's ears dropped. "I guess your right" Ruby sighed sounding sad

Blake knew that Ruby most of spent a long time making it and now they were basically asking her to get rid of her hard work and start anew. Blake felt bad now maybe she could offer to help rebuild it but knowing Ruby she will probably do it herself saying it was her fault for putting it too close to the window.

"Don't worry Rube's just move it away from the window so no one can complain about it kay, if you want I can even help out" Yang offered.

Ruby seemed to brighten up with the idea "Your right Yang" Ruby cheered going back to her bubble personality. "I'll move it when I get back need to do some last minute shopping"

"Of course I'm right I'm your big sister, big sisters are always right." Yang laughed out "Come here and give your sister a hug before you go!"

"Kay!" Ruby cheered before speeding into Yang's warm embrace… right under the mistletoe.

"Oh no Ruby, who put that mistletoe there?" Yang asked 'completely' Coughfakecough shocked. "Looks like I'll have to get a kiss now~"

"Aww Yang how did you miss that" Ruby pouted.

"Don't make that adorably face Ruby how would I know that someone so cunning and probably so beautiful would set up such a dastardly trap, in our own room no less" Yang said as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead and posed dramatically "Ah well now give me some sugar" lowing herself slightly so Ruby could reach.

Ruby with a slight blush looked around embarrassedly before leaning up to give a quick kiss on Yang's cheek then quickly backed away slightly.

"Oh Ruby is that all I get what happened to the happy girl who use to kiss me on the lips when we got caught under the mistletoe" yang Whined.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby stuttered out embarrassedly "We were only children then Yang its different" Ruby argued.

Yang did her best puppy eye expression "pretty please for old time's sake" Yang begged.

Ruby seemed to crack under Yang's Puppy eye expression "Fine" Ruby muttered quietly before leaning up to give a quick peck on Yang's lips before dashing out of the room leaving a trail rose petals.

"I think operation sisterly affections was a success" Yang smirked towards Blake who stared back dumbfounded. "Kitty got its own tongue?" Yang asked. Coursing Blake to simple roll her eyes before returning to her book.

"Now then operation stalk Ruby is a go!" Yang cheered before leaving the room but not before taking the mistletoe with her.

Blake sat in silence for a full minute before getting up "Where would they sell mistletoe" She asked herself before leaving.

Breaker, breaker

Weiss managed to open the door to their room while carrying a mountain of gifts that were wrapped up she struggled to find her balance while entering the room almost coursing her to drop the gifts but with an elegance of a child child who kicked their toe in, she manages to find her balance before placing the presents in front of the Christmas tree.

"There sorted" Weiss said to herself as she stepped back get a better look at the presents. She then turned to look at Blake's and Yang's bed before shutting the door "There that's the last of the presents finally found something for everyone and I got plenty of presents for Ruby too" Weiss covered her mouth to suppress her laughter "No doubt Ruby will love all of her gifts I gave her"

"So your going to shower her in gifts to win her affection"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm such a genies" Weiss nodded before realising that she was not alone in the room.

Weiss snapped her head towards were the voice came from which was in front of Ruby's and Hers bed and there stood Blake leaning against the beds reading a book.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?" Weiss screamed.

"I been here the whole time and I heard everything" Blake answered turning to a new page. "So going to buy Ruby's affection?" Blake asked.

"What? No of course not" Weiss lied while crossing her arms and looking away.

Blake's eyes shifted towards the large amount of presents Weiss had brought in " ah-huh that's good, it wouldn't of worked anyway" Blake went back to her book.

"What do you mean it wont work!" Weiss shouted.

"You Do know that Ruby cares little for how much a gift cost right, she only really cares for presents with more of an personal value." Blake pointed out.

Weiss started to argue but quickly stopped as she thought about it "Drat your right" Weiss muttered quietly to herself. "But this rises the question of why you are helping me" Weiss asked giving Blake a glare.

"I have my reasons" Blake shrugged.

"Why are you not reading in your normal spot?" Weiss asked feeling defeated.

"My normal spot?" asked Blake.

"Yes your normal spot" Weiss asked hotly as she pointed towards Blake's bed " You know were you always read, your bed." Weiss retorted. "So why are you in front of my bed?"

Blake spared Weiss a glance before using a free hand to point above herself, following where she was pointing she spotted mistletoe above Blake.

Weiss pinched the top of her noise "Do I even want to know why your standing under mistletoe" She asked.

Blake hid her face behind her book however Weiss was sure she saw the girl blush.

Weiss slapped her forehead "Blake really? Ruby is got going to fall for something like that you know" Weiss smirked.

"You'll see" Came Blake's reply

They didn't have to wait long since Ruby came rushing in the room., she snapped her head to the left and to the right looking for something or someone.

"Anyone know were Yang is?" Ruby asked as her eyes landed on Weiss then Blake.

"Last time I saw that brute was when I spotted her heading towards the library" Weiss answered.

Ruby let out a sigh of relieve as she walked towards her bed and jumped up and dragged a large box down. "Now I can wrap this up"Ruby cheered as she quickly wrapped the box in red wrapping paper complete with a red bow. "Ah its so great to have a speed semblance like mine" Ruby sighed happily as she placed it down next to the tree.

"I call that cheating you dolt" Weiss muttered.

"I would Imagen it takes a long time to get it right though, right Ruby?" Blake asked.

"You are right Blake it took me years to wrap a present right while using my semblance even longer trying to use it for decorating the tree." Ruby laughed out while rubbing the back of her head " I use to just end up in a tangled mess on the floor. Oh! What are you two doing anyway" Ruby asked.

"I was actually waiting on you Ruby." Blake answered.

"Oh? What do you need Blake?" Ruby asked while tilting her head.

"I got a new book here and I'm sure you would like it as well" Blake lied.

Ruby zoomed up to Blake "Really what is it about?" Ruby asked excitingly.

"Ruby you dolt" Weiss faced palmed.

"What?" Ruby asked confusingly as she turned to face Weiss.

"Oh no who put this Mistletoe here?" Blake called out while marking down her page in the book before closing it. "I bet it was Yang."

Ruby snapped her head upwards to see mistletoe hanging over them oh man that's twice now Ruby pouted.

"Well got to keep to the tradition, apparently its bad luck if you don't follow through with it" Blake said as she smiled kindly to a now flustered Ruby.

"Ugh" Ruby hid her face in her hands" Will a kiss on the cheek do?" she asked hopeful.

"Hmm best to not leave it to chance" Blake said as she got down to Ruby's level.

Ruby Quickly Pecked Blake on the lips before pulling up her hood to cover her extremely red face and muttering a quick goodbye as she sped away leaven Rose petals floating in the direction she took.

Blake had a Smug look as she passed Weiss leaving the room.

"That Sneaky Cat"

Breaker, Breaker

Yang, Blake and Weiss were hanging inside their room waiting for Ruby. Blake was reading while Yang was adding some more decoration to the tree (Every other colour started to disappear apart from red) And Weiss was standing next to the door under some mistletoe with a dreamy expression.

"It's not going to work" Both Yang and Blake called out.

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled

"It's too predictable" Yang laughed while shaking her head.

"You don't have much luck anyway" Blake agreed with yang.

Before Weiss could even retort the door started to open coursing Weiss to stand up straighter however the person who entered was not Ruby it was Jaune

"hey Weiss, oh is that mistletoe?" Jaune asked.

Weiss scream in anger.


	3. Of Kings and Snowballs

Chapter Three

Of kings and Snowballs

23rd

Both Yang and Weiss found themselves outside in the deep snow in the woods looking for one Blake and one ruby after talking about what they can do for the day in the end Ruby had manage to get all four of them into a snowball fight the match got a little bit heated when Ruby lost control of a huge snowball what she had been building up from a close by hill and nearly crushed Weiss with it. they had been outside for a while now and had found and followed a track of red petals leading deep into the woods.

"It will be great for bonding she said, Ruby will have fun she said, there's nothing dangerous about snowballs she said." Weiss muttered Darkly as she nearly tripped over a snow covered branch "Stupid brute."

"To be fair you should of seen this coming" Yang said as she tightened her yellow scarf around her neck.

"I was hoping that Ruby will at least pick me as her partner because you know i am her partner" Weiss complained "And now im out here with this bru.." Weiss started but was soon Yang had covered her mouth with her hand and had pushed her into a tree. This made Weiss blush a bit she could feel Yang's body pressed against hers.

Weiss tried to speak but Yang's hand was

"Quite" Yang hissed.

Weiss glared at Yang while trying to uncover her mouth and shouting muffled insults. She did her best to ignore how yang's voice felt next to her ear.

"It's quiet." yang muttered "Too quiet." Releasing her hold on Weiss.

Now that Weiss had calmed down and listened she to had noticed the lack of any naturel sounds one would expect to hear in a wood. Looking at Yang she noticed that she was looking around like she was hunting a hiding Grimm. Weiss could hear her heartbeat how did she not noticed the tense atmosphere it was almost like, almost like...*SNAP* they were being hunted. Instantly both Yang and Weiss Snapped there heads towards the area they heard a branch snapping.

"It appears" Yang whispered "We are being hunted" Yang looked back towards Weiss "And being toyed with"

Weiss swallowed a lump in her throat "What do you mean?" Starting to get slightly scared.

"Looks like we had fallen into Ruby's and Blake's trap from the start" Yang muttered "Ruby left that trail on purpose and both of them I know are skilled huntresses so they wont accidently stand on a branch and now we in ...their territory"

"Their...territory?" Weiss asked. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think she quickly picked Blake as her teammate for this?" Yang asked as she quickly checked around. "Two Faunus's together makes the perfect strike have heightened senses, they know these woods and they know us."

"Oh my god she planned this" Weiss eyes widened.

Yang gave a sharp nod.

"I never thought you sister could come up with somthing like...like this" Weiss Whisipered

"You seen her while she is in the 'hunt' as my sister says" yang muttered as she looked around once more. "She changes and becomes more serious"

"What do we do?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss I want you to run out of the woods" Yang calmly.

"What about you" Weiss hissed.

"Don't worry about me Ice Princess" Yang grinned "I lived with Ruby and I know how she hunts, I know were Blake is and if I know Ruby she will chase you, together they are deadly but alone they are manageable I'm counting on you Weiss. Go! Now!" Yang Hissed quietly.

Weiss started to run she stopped and turn to Yang. "Don't die you brute" Weiss muttered before running towards the woods exit.

"Heh how... 'ice' of you to say that" Yang grinned to herself "Going to have to try harder than that Blake, lets see how you like it if I sneak up on you" Yang said as she tried her best to stay hidden.

After a while Yang spotted Blake keeping an eye on were she and Weiss were before this was a perfect chance Just as she predicted Ruby must of chased Weiss leaving Blake to take on Yang alone. Yang grinned to herself as she took cover behind a fallen tree making a couple decent size snow balls to ambush Blake with. Her training in hunting with Ruby when they were younger paid off, she hadn't made a single sound, she was down wind of her and she had her back turned towards Yang.

Yang took aim with her snowball before a rustle close and a deep throat growl to her right took her attention, Yang snapped her head to the right only to meet a silver eyed Wolf fenues that was her sister. Yang quickly realised that Ruby already predicted she would use her experience against her and Blake and had planned to separate Her and Weiss.

"Clever girl" Yang muttered to herself before she tried to attack Ruby.

However Ruby was far to fast and had already leapt onto Yang shoving snow in her face and quickly pushing her down to the ground, feeling a large about of snow being tucked under her clothes directly to her skin she screamed.

Weiss had manage to escape the woods and stopped to catch her breath "I don't even know If Ruby followed me...oh god what happens if Ruby stayed with Blake and took on Yang" Weiss began to worry.

Her worries were proven as Yang's screams came from the woods coursing Weiss to back away . "Just need to reach the dorms ill be safe inside and ill be able to see them coming if they try to attack." Weiss said to herself as she started to run towards the dorms.

While Weiss was trying to make it to the dorms the wind suddenly picked up, picking up snow Weiss soon found herself in a freak snow storm. With no vision she headed straight towards were she last seen the building, struggling against the wind Weiss caught her own foot and fell backwards into the snow.

"Were did this damn wind come from" she shouted while trying to get back on her feet, Placing her hands on the snow she pushed herself up only to realise that her hand landed on something that was not quite snow, looking down she spotted red rose petals.

"Not like this" Weiss begged as she manage to get up and continue walking.

The snowstorm was now more of an mini tornado of snow and rose petals and Weiss was sure that she was no longer heading in the direction of the dorms, suddenly feeling a pair of eyes on her she turned around and spotted a black figure heading her way.

"No, no, no" Weiss cried out as she walked backwards before turning around to run only to run into a snow pillar and fell backwards "What?" Weiss asked as she looked upwards.

There in all its glory was a giant snow Zwei complete with a snow tongue and a snow crown looking down on her.

"What the..."Weiss started then remembered who was coming to get her, on the ground she turned around ( I'm a poet and didn't know it) to face the dark figure. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go" She said as she backed up against the leg of snow Zwei. "This was meant to be a friendly snowballing match" Weiss scream as the figure rushed at her with yellow cat eyes glowing.

* * *

"That is the last time I'm every playing a snowball match" Weiss in rage shouted at yang who was nursing a coffee in her hands shivering.

"H-how was I-I to k-know they would t-t-team u-up?" Yang stuttered. Still feeling the cold from being buried in snow.

"Not to mention your dolt of a sister made a snowstorm, A FREAKING SNOWSTORM YANG!" Weiss scream.

"Oh? I didn't snow she can" yang joked.

"Yang i will bury you in the snow if you start this now" Weiss threatened.

"Now that wouldn't be very Ice"

"Yang no"

"Why so cold ice princess"

"YANG!"

"Dude chill"

"AAHHHHHHH"

Meanwhile...

"Come on Jaune it will be fun" Nora cheered as she skipped in the snow with the rest team JNPR behind.

"Nora are you sure you seen a 'Giant snow dog wearing a crown' this way?" Rein asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure its just over I past them tree lines" Nora answered as she started kicking up snow.

"Ugh its cold" Jaune complained.

"I think going out as a team like this is lovely" Pyrrha said as she adjusted her gloves.

Unknown to them they were being stalked by two predators.

"Hey urm guys whats up with the sudden snow storm coming up" Jaune asked not liking what coming up ahead.

"Rose petals?" Pyrrha wondered outloud as she spotted some floating around.

* * *

"Where are they anyway, I would of thought that they be with just enjoying some hot drinks" Weiss asked. Looking around just in case they weren't really in the room.

"I don't know, Ruby said something about hunting more prey" Yang answered waving her free hand around.

"Don't want to sound racist but we really need to put a collar on them with a bell or something" Weiss muttered.

"Won't work with Ruby we tried it at home, she just end up chewing them off" Yang sighed as she drank some more coffee.

"That reminds me, why is there a giant Snow dog outside" Weiss asked.

"Oh that, she made it yesterday. Still not figured out how she moved it there though" Yang answered.

"What do you mean 'moved it there'" Weiss asked intrigued.

"Well it was right in front of the window" Yang laughed.

"That dolt"

A while later...

Both Yang and Weiss watched as Blake entered the room while carrying a fast asleep Ruby on her back. It was not hard to guess that Ruby had worn herself out by her repeated use of her semblance however she had a smile on her sleeping face showing just how much she enjoyed the day.

"How was it playing predator with my little sister Blake" Yang asked as she helped Blake put Ruby on her bed.

"It was odd indulging my Fenues side but we had fun" Blake answered while watching Ruby curl up into a ball while hugging a body pillow until you could only see her wolf ears poking out from her covers.

"Aww Rube's is just to darn cute" yang cooed.

"Let the poor girl sleep brute" Weiss hissed.

"Hmm well i better think of somthing for Ruby to do on Christmas eve" Yang stretched out. "heavens forbid a hyper Ruby on Christmas eve, night."

" I'm tired as well so ill call it a night as well, night" Blake called out as she got ready for bed.

* * *

"We have been getting reports of freak snowstorms, finding themselves trapped under snow and a Giant walking Snow dog with someone in a red cape riding it." Glynda reported to Ozpin.

Ozpin stopped mid sip "A Giant walking snow dog?" He asked making sure his hearing was not going.

"Yes, from student reports they seen it in a snowstorm, normally ill dismiss these as trick of the mind but with so many students reporting it" Glynda shook her head "Which reminds me I still need to find a missing team" Glynda sighed while wondering what happened to the peaceful days.

"Oh? who?" Ozpin asked while talking a sip of coffee.

"Well its team..."

Meanwhile...

Outside in the snow cardin and the rest of his team had just manage to escape from there snow prison and was wondereing what the hell happened...and wondering why theres a giant snow dog wearing a snow crown looking down at them.


End file.
